The demand for energy is increasing significantly worldwide. To help satisfy this demand for energy, and due to increased energy costs, there is a desire to increase the thermal output in the burning of fossil fuels, particularly solid hydrocarbon fuels, such as in furnaces, boilers or the like. Also, there are several drawbacks to burning fossil fuels such as coal, a significant one of which is the generation of undesirable combustion emissions. There is a need for something which can increase the thermal output in combustion processes, and reduce undesirable emissions such as NOx.